tats_topvideosfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenshin
Kenshin was a long term member of Tatstopvideos. He was responsible for narrating most of the videos found on Tatstopvideos. Kenshin was the first member ever hired by Tats, and was first featured narrating the Top 10 Swords in Games, and the Top 10 Scariest Places In Darkvale. Kenshin has his own Youtube channel (which was given to him by Tats called Goth Tatsumaki,) which features a multitude of different style videos, such as Lets Plays, Rants, Food Reviews and 3D Animations. Kenshin's style of narration varied depending on what topic the video in question was. Questionable debate happened on the Top 110 Violent & Gory Games, where many people had mixed reactions to his sadistic pleasurable voice when it came to narrating the video. However, many people praised his voice, and calm tone when he outright narrated the entire Top 14 Ways The World Could End, with an imposing speech at the end. As a gamer, Kenshin has always been a person who likes a challenge and an engaging story. His current videos are Kingdom Hearts lets plays, and its also shown he has attempted terrible games such as Euro Truck Simulator. Kenshin's 3d animation model was orignially Prophet from Crysis, but was changed to Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2 Style of Work Kenshin's style of work revolves around Lets Plays of various different games such as Dishonored, Kingdom Hearts. Kenshin also does food reviews such as Arbys and Taco Bell. He is also does rants on many different subjects. Kenshin also is a skilled animator, creating the intro effects used before each video begins. Relationship with Tats and the Team Kenshin got on very well with Tats, but mostly likely if things don't go as planned, he'll attempt to just wing it, and usually nine times out of ten, it worked out favourably. Kenshin was extremely energetic and competitive. He was very confident in his abilities, which was often constructed by others as laziness. He was one of the better narrators of the team and volunteered to help in any way he could. So despite his apparent laziness he was a hard-working, and contributing person. Kenshin's attitude is best summed up as "Life is to be enjoyed". and will do anything, however stupid or impulsive, it means to have fun. He had a tendency to "mess with" people he really shouldn't, based on the usually correct assumption that they would forgive him afterwards. and adores being the center of attention. Despite Kenshin's competitiveness and confidence, he reacts poorly to failure, or even the possibility of failure. Kenshin also avoided groups of people he was not familiar with, and tended to get annoyed easily at wimpy first timers. Regarding other members of the team, Kenshin kept himself to himself, and will usually never be available to engage with other members, either due to inavailability or daily life. Personal Likes As mentioned in the very first Podcast and the Halloween special with Tats, NDL Mongoose and ThatCreepyReading, Kenshin has an interest in feet and mud. Category:Crew Category:Former Crew